A Horrid End but a New Start
by Misselliesgrandchild
Summary: A JR and Sue Ellen story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first shot at story writing so it may not be amazing but I hope you all enjoy this story about my favourite OTP to ever exist.

**Southfork 1987**

As she left Southfork JR almost felt a shiver down his spine. With her things Sue Ellen got into her car and said to JR the only words he wanted to hear at that moment. " I will always love you JR."

And with that she threw on her Chanel sunglasses and drove down the drive, tears in her eyes. She vigorously wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks from under her sunglasses. Sue Ellen kept telling herself she shouldn't be crying for him, he was never good for her. But Sue Ellen finally realised JR was the only other thing from John Ross who brought an ounce of happiness and joy to her life.

As he watched her, JR hoped she would see sense and turn that damn car around. But she just continued on down to what she called 'a new path in her life'. " I dont care JR, I'm sorry JR" he contined to mimic her as he ran inside uptoo his room. Once inside his room with the door locked JR quickly poured himself a fair amount of bourbon into his glass and drank it down in one gulp.

**Dallas, a week later**

Sue Ellen was in her hotel room, just sitting on the sofa. I hate life this quiet. She thought as she read her book with a cup of tea. John Ross hadn't even come by with Miss Ellie or Clayton or Bobby. Sue Ellen felt bad for telling John Ross to make up his mind so cruely. She understood that John Ross would have wanted to live with her but he needed his dad around too. Deep in thought Sue Ellen was shaken when the phone rang, she prayed it was John Ross.

"Hello?", she answered. Not knowing her heart was about to drop through her chest when JR replied.

"Hello darlin', I have to see you.."

"Go away and leave me alone JR!, I don't want to talk nor meet with you!"

"Please Sue Ellen!, You have no idea..."

Sue Ellen cut him short then. "JR unless this phone call is concerning my son!.."

"I think you mean our son Sue Ellen... and John Ross is fine he's just upset."

"I would like to speak to John Ross now, I have no reason to be talking to you."

"John Ross went out with Bobby and Christo..." again Sue Ellen had cut him short by asking where they were and when they'll be home. JR couldn't answer her questions so she hung up due to his long pause.

Sue Ellen lay on the sofa going deep into thought over JR, life at Southfork and what was best for John Ross. What if JR has changed? Will I ever see those beautiful sun rises at Southfork again? Is John Ross mad with me?

JR leaned back against the stair railing, picturing Sue Ellen waltzing in through the den or the dining hall holding John Ross' hand while carrying another small baby in her arms. I wish I treated her better during her pregnancy, through those terrible nine months. I'll make it all up to her, all the lies and throw backs!

JR was determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Southfork

An hour after the phone call

"Alright boys go and wash up for dinner, Grandma won' t appreciate mucky hands and dirty fingernails at the table!"

Bobby shouted as John Ross and Christopher raced up the stairs to see who could get there first. The three of them had been a long walk since early that morning around Southfork's outer acres, places the boys didn't even know existed. Bobby then started to walk up the stair case when he was met by JR.

"Well hi JR, John Ross is up stairs and we...". JR then cut Bobby off.

"Yeah Bob, later..". Bobby was confused at how quickly JR stopped him and then raced off.

"OH! Bob do me a favour and ehh tell Mama I may not be here for dinner"

"Alright, okay JR!"

"Where are you of to JR?" Bobby had to shout his question only to get no answer.

Bobby didn't know what JR 's plans were but he did know they involed a woman. Surely not that other woman, Sue Ellen has only just left him. Bobby thought to himself, really puzzled by all this. Little did Bobby know he was going to be introduced to a new sort of confused.

JR got into his Mercedes and sped on out down the driveway and headed for Dallas. He knew he had to get this off his chest before his Sue Ellen did anything she really didn't want to.

Meanwhile in Dallas

Sue Ellen had made another pot of tea. Rubbing her stomach Sue Ellen knew she was doing the right thing making plans to abort his baby, without anyone knowing. Sue Ellen had almost slipped to Bobby's wife, Jenna before Sue Ellen left Southfork that she was pregnant. Sue Ellen and Jenna had gotten very close since Jenna married Bobby. They knew everything about each others life. Sue Ellen also had to tell Jenna about her other man after Jenna practically held her against a wall in the horse barn the day after she saw them both out at dinner.

September, 1987

"You're lucky it wasn't Bobby in my seat seeing you have your tongue down that guys throat Sue Ellen!, Who even is he? and just what are you doing with him?"

"Oh Jenna please someone might here you!"

"And someone might or might not have saw you last night!, Come on Sue Ellen what's going on?"

"Well his name is Clint, Clint Ogden. I used to date him back in college and..."

"NO WAY!, Is this the Clint you introduced me to at the oil barons ball Sue Ellen?"

"Yes it is!, Jenna I need him! JR is never around anymore. I haven't been in the same bed with my husband for more than eight hours because he rolls in between two and three smelling of you and I both know who..". Sue Ellen voice started to tremble at the thought of that woman. That tramp.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Sue Ellen?, If you need me come to me okay!"

"Yeah Jenna, alright"

"I better go now Bobby will be wondering where I have got to. You remember what I said now, I'll see you at dinner"

"Bye Jenna.."

Sue Ellen slouched against the wall. Her head was spinning. She knew it was right to tell her best friend about Clint but not the fact she had been seeing him since almost the beginning of the year.

What a mistake I made sleeping with him twice in the last two months while he was getting it from somebody else. Sue Ellen suddenly was so angry with her self that she forgot the tea pot was piping hot and in fury Sue Ellen burned her hand while holding it by the body, not the handle.

"AHHH!" Sue Ellen screamed as the water turned her skin a deeper shade of red with every millisecond. Sue Ellen ran to the bathroom and ran the cold water at full speed and threw her hand under it. Around ten minutes passed and Sue Ellen winced as she wrapped up her hand in some cold cloth. She was about to clean up the mess in the kitchen when the door was knocked on rather firmly.

"Just what I need. Wonder who it is?" Sue Ellen said aloud as she sped over to the door.

Sue Ellen opened the door only to close it again the second she saw just who her guest was. Clint Ogden.

"Sue Ellen please!.. We have to talk... I need you! Sue Ellen are you there?... Are you listening?"

Clint continued begging at the door for another moment. Sue Ellen hoped he would give up and just leave but he didn't so she let him in.

"Thank you Sue Ellen.." Clint said taking reach for her shoulders Clint went in to kiss Sue Ellen. She quickly turned her whole body away from him and walked into the living room of her suite.

"What is it Clint?, Why are you here?, We have nothing to say to each other, though you have got some apologising to do after the way you..."

"Don't say it! I know what I done and I know that hurt you"

"You said Clint you would be there for me when I needed you!" Sue Ellen felt a sudden pain strike up her back, she winced and Clint took full notice of her reaching round with one hand to rub at the place Sue Ellen felt sore.

"Are you alright Sue Ellen?"

"I would be if you let me get on with things and leave". Sue Ellen said trying to cover up the emotion.

"I'll leave, if you come for dinner with me?". Clint said rather hopeful that Sue Ellen would come with him she had nothing better to do and he was sure Sue Ellen hadn't had it in sometime, Clint knew he was getting lucky.

"Alright I will. Where and when?"

Clint told her the details for a little Italian not far from the hotel and she smiled and noded continuously until she had edged Clint to the door.

"Goodbye Clint" Sue Ellen said practically shoving him out the door. Clint turned to Sue Ellen and grabbed her by the shoulders again only this time he held her with a force she couldn't break from. He held her tight and Sue Ellen squrimmed but Clint soon had his lips apon hers in no time.

Little did they know JR was coming out the elevator and walking along the corridor after paying money to the man at the front desk to tell him where his Sue Ellen was. JR arrived just on time to see Clint and Sue Ellen in the most passionate kiss he'd seen with his own eyes. He also saw Clints hands on Sue Ellen, that made JR cold. No way is she enjoying that, she looks terrified. JR thought noticing Sue Ellen moving Clints hands from her behind to down by his side. JR saw the look on Sue Ellen's face when she broke her and Clint apart. She definitely thought that was shit. Thought JR trying to hold in his laugh.

"Bye Sue Ellen, tonight! Don't forget" Clint said walking up the hallway a little to pleased with himself to notice JR standing pretending to look for his room keys and open door.

"I won't Clint, don't worry!" Sue Ellen said back a little out of breath closing the door.

Once Clint was inside the elevator JR made his move on down towards Sue Ellen's door.


	3. Chapter 3

JR knew he had to get through to her tonight or he would lose her forever. Something he knew he would regret. Why didn't I know about Clint? Thought JR as he reached up with a fist to knock on the door.

Sue Ellen had barely sat down and she had to get back onto her feet. She mumbled a few F words on the way to the door.

"What have you forgotten Clint.." Sue Ellen said as she opened the door oblivious as to whom was actually standing there.

"Sorry to burst your bubble darlin' but eh it's me" JR spouted as Sue Ellen gazed at him with dark eyes. JR barged into her hotel suite, if he didn't there was no way he would have even passed the threshold.

"Wait! hold on!" Sue Ellen shouted trying to grab him by the arm and throw him back out. JR was to quick. JR closed the door and locked it and threw Sue Ellen in the room a little more. He wanted to speak to her. He had to speak to her. Have an honest converstaion but before he could tell Sue Ellen to sit she started running toward the bathroom.

"GO AWAY!" Sue Ellen shouted from the behind locked bathroom door.

"Ah hell Sue Ellen come on honey, I.. WE have to talk! Do you have any idea how you've, I mean, we've hurt John Ross sugar?" JR tried to hold in his emotion and stay strong he knew Sue Ellen would reason if he brought their son into it.

Sue Ellen slouched and sat behind the bathroom door, her back was aching and so was her head. She hated hearing " darlin' " or " sugar " if they had been arguing it always made her slightly weaker. She knew as soon as she left Southfork she would have hurt John Ross. She also knew leaving to get back at JR was not the smartest decision she had ever made if Clint still hadn't left his wife.

JR, slouched against the outside of the bathroom door, tried for another 2 hours to get her out of the bathroom saying things like they could try again or they could move away for a while. Sue Ellen liked the idea of going away but she had the baby to think about first plus she wanted to hear an apology, a random statement of love. Sue Ellen knew JR didn't like to show that much emotion toward her but then something caught her attention.

"Sue Ellen I could sit here and wait for you to come out but I know I'd be waitin' a hell of a while, wouldn't I? But Sue Ellen you see I love you darlin' and I'm sorry, I really am. Hell am likely talkin' to the damn door right now, you probably don't wanna hear what I gotta say. So I'll leave, I'll walk away but if you come out that door before I go I will know you love me still. God please Sue Ellen.."

As JR made his way over to the suite door he turned when he heard the bathroom door creek. JR knew she didn't just open the door to see if he was truely gone. No she came out because she loved him as much as he loved her.

"JR, why?.. Why did you do everything to destroy me...us?" Sue Ellen broke down to the floor crying out loud as JR raced over to her. All JR wanted was to talk he didn't intend for Sue Ellen to have one of her crying escapades.

As Sue Ellen sat on the floor unable to stop the tears JR simply sat holding her. Comforting her. Making her know he was there for her. Like he had always been, he had just never proved it til now. JR craddled her, both hands wrapped around her like nothing could separate them. He sat stroking her hair, her face wipeing away her tears that wouldn't stop at any rate.

"Shhhh Sue Ellen, I'm here. You don't have to worry about anything". JR felt her tears through his shirt sleave, they felt as if they were stinging his skin then drawing blood. He knew they should hurt him. Suddenly JR felt a tear run down his cheek as Sue Ellen choaked up the living nightmares of she and JR's horrid hell of a marrige.

Sue Ellen didn't know why she had so many tears for this man. The man she named husband, lover and father of her only child. Well John Ross was no longer the only child to be known of anymore. Sue Ellen knew she had to tell JR about his baby. Sue Ellen only knew it was his because of how old it was, her and Clint hadn't been sleeping together for that long. 2 months long anyway. Clint wasn't even that good a lover he just took away the pain like vokda and bourbon or anything alcoholic did but she couldn't do that anymore. No. They hurt like hell in the mornings.

"JR?.. There's eh something I have to tell you..." Sue Ellen whisped amoungst whimpers and sobs as she lifted her head to look at him. He cupped the side of her face in his hand.

JR instantly knew she was going to tell him about Clint. Or at least he thought he did.

"What is it darlin'? Whatever it is we can fix it". JR said as he looked into Sue Ellen's red, weary eyes. He was a little more than shocked at what she had to say.

"JR, I'm... I'm.. we're gonna have a baby".


	4. Chapter 4

"A baby Sue Ellen?" JR shouted standing up from her leaving her on the floor.

"I thought you'd be happy?" Sue Ellen cried thinking about what she had just done. She swore wasn't going to tell anybody especially not JR. Sue Ellen was going to have this baby aborted simply because she didn't want to have another child with JR. She loved John Ross to death but another Ewing baby wasn't to be had.

"How are you sure that child is mine Sue Ellen?"

"What on earth do you mean? ofcourse it's yours!". Shouted Sue Ellen rising from the floor and reaching for her back that was aching in pain from being curled up on the floor over JR thighs.

"Oh really Sue Ellen? Then what was Clint Ogden doing here kissing you and asking you out to dinner? Does he know about this...well Sue Ellen?". JR was more than upset that this had happened. He had no idea how badly this would hurt. Sure he would have been able to take the Clint thing but a baby.

They both sat in silence for an hour. JR was thinking things over and over whereas Sue Ellen sat back down on the floor and felt her little tummy wondering what on earth it was she was going to do with JR and with this baby. How on earth would JR allow her to abort it now. Me and my big mouth. Sue Ellen thought.

All JR needed was for Sue Ellen to say no Clint didn't know about any of this. JR let go a sigh of relief as she said:

"Clint doesn't know about any of this...". Sue Ellen let go of more tears. She felt each and every one go down her cheeks just as she felt him coming closer and closer pulling her up toward.

"Let go of me JR, please!". Sue Ellen said not wanting to be comforted by him. "PLEASE JR!"

JR had Sue Ellen by the arm, a tight grasp on it. He wasn't going to let go not this time. Not anymore. He led Sue Ellen to the couch kicking and screaming. Pleading and begging. JR, guiding her by the hips, sat Sue Ellen apon his lap and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, touching her face with ever chance.

"Sue Ellen darlin' if this baby truley is mine we could make all better, couldn't we? I mean yeah sure, I have some making up to do I admit that but I also need some explanations too don'tcha think?"

"Ye... yes you do but I'm really tired JR and I just...". Before Sue Ellen could finish JR interupted her.

"Would you like me to make you some tea, draw you a bath maybe I mean, it's least I could do. I am the cause of you missing your date with good old lover boy Clint". JR said playfully as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Sue Ellen's back making shivers run up her spine.

Sue Ellen let out a slight giggle as JR moved his hands up and down her back, tickling her and made more comments on Clint. He hadn't heard her laugh in what felt like forever. He always got a good laugh himself when Sue Ellen laughed. She was a little more than surprised with JR's next move. He had his lips apon hers.

Sue Ellen felt strange, weird like it was her first ever kiss. Not passionate. Not demanding but gentle and sweet. This was the type of kiss that made Sue Ellen feel loved and not taken advantage of. The type that made JR want to never let go of her, hold her forever, protect her. Sue Ellen suddenly moved away, up off JR's knee and running towards the bedroom.

"Sue Ellen wait I never meant... I didn't mean to..I?". JR ran up behind her before she could close the door.

"You can't keep doing this to me JR you honestly can't I won't have it!" Sue Ellen whimpered out punching his chest as her came closer and closer.

JR grabbed her fists on her last punch, which was taken quite sorely. He pulled her tight and simply let her cry out in anger. He stroked her hair. Her hair, it always smelled like Chanel no.5, to JR it did anyway. So sweet and just divine. How JR used to love taking her out to dinner then dancing or a show and coming home to have a little fun, then in the mornings having her hair against his chest, so soft. It was dream-like.

After another ten minutes went passed Sue Ellen raised her head from JR's shoulder making him come back from his little day dream. Sue Ellen began edging him towards the door.

"Go put on some tea, I'll be right out". Sue Ellen said most steadly yet quiet. She placed a kiss on his cheek then. Making JR smile and her grin.

"Why the sudden change of heart darlin'?"

"Because if you promise to change you ways, this will work out just fine". Sue Ellen said, sounding so hopeful. She knew this was the right thing to do.

She closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked to the kicthen with a spring in his step.

"Last chance JR, She gave you it and this time there's no messing up". JR whispered to himself heading for the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later Sue Ellen emerged from the bedroom in a white night gown and matching robe to find JR slouched on the couch with some popcorn he'd found in one of the cupboards. She was amused at how she'd never seen him so relaxed. Sue Ellen wished he was more like this at home.

"Come on honey the tea is gettin' cold!" JR said without turning round to look at her.

"Alright, alright. I am pregnant you know I'm not as fast as I was a few months ago". Sue Ellen walked over to the couch and asked JR to move his legs so she could sit on the other half. JR raised his arms and told her to come and sit with him. Sue Ellen accepted and JR put his arms round her as they lay together on the couch.

"We haven't done this in a long time Sue Ellen, Oh how I've missed you"

"JR I've missed you too and erm thanks for the popcorn, where did you find it?" Sue Ellen said as she took a piece from his hand.

"Oh just in the cupboard. Our maid for this room always fills the kitchen with stuff like that incase we are ever in for the weekened. Haven't you ever noticed darlin'?"

"No, I just always thought the cupboards 'magical filled themselves'!". Sue Ellen said using her fingers to show her use of inverted commas for the sarcasm.

Instead of saying something funny JR just looked at Sue Ellen's figure against his. Nightgowns always flattered her petite figure. As he looked her up and down he looked to where his hand rested on her stomach. Their baby. JR knew he had to grow up now and really become something his daddy would be proud of. A man who looked after his wife and chidren.

Sue Ellen felt comfortable, yet she could feel JR's eyes all over her. She didn't mind, she always adored it for the oddest reasons. Sue Ellen took JR's hand in hers and pushed him to sit up. She was ready to kiss him again. This time more passionately and just more everything.

JR didn't know what Sue Ellen was for doing. His heart was racing. He was making all sorts of bad "she's going to"s in his mind. She's gonna throw me out. She's gonna hit me. She's gonna say she can't be with me isn't she, I can see it she is. JR was thinking the worst until Sue Ellen broke the silence.

"JR I want you to kiss me... please. I want a total clean slate, a fresh start..."

"What a perfect way to start a new sugar". JR said leaning in to kiss Sue Ellen. He cupped her face with his hands. She had closed her eyes and just as JR placed his lips over hers the door was knocked on.

"Well shit fire, someone has perfect timing!". JR said a little angry yet with laughter in his voice.

"Ohh damn". Sue Ellen silently murmered under her breath not wanting JR to hear her at all. What if it's Clint, she thought.

"I'll get it Sue Ellen it might be Bobby or Mama. I have no idea why they'd be out at this time though". Said JR a little confused.

"JR what if it's Clint though, I won't talk to him! Really I won't!". Shouted Sue Ellen as she watched JR walking to the door. Fuck he's opened it, Damn it. Breathing heavily, Sue Ellen didn't want JR to answer the door.

"What do you want?". Said JR with a rather firm tone. JR only opened the door a little and stood with both arms blocking Clint from entering.

"It's Clint! You must be thee JR Ewing , am I right? You better not be upsetting my Sue Ellen JR! Is that why she missed dinner I take it?". Clint was furious, he knew something was up with Sue Ellen. He should have come to check up on her eariler.

"Hold up there cowboy, your Sue Ellen! Your Sue Ellen huh? Last time I checked I was the one married to her you smug little bastard!"

"Ho, is that right JR?, She hasn't told you she's terrified of you? Hasn't innocent, little Sue Ellen told about her confiding in me huh? She doesn't love you JR she loves me and always has! and I think you've known that all your terrible life!". Shouted Clint sounding so smug that JR took a fist to his face crashing him to the ground.

"Yeah well did you know that Sue Ellen is having MY child, huh Clint?, What has superman finally no words left?"

"JR!, Why tell him that?! He wasn't to know!". Sue Ellen watched as JR slammed the door on Clint, who was still on the ground, then she ran to bedroom and cried as she'd passed the door frame. She just sat on the bed with her hands held tight against her face.

JR knew he was in the wrong. He knew Sue Ellen didn't want Clint knowing at all. He headed towards Sue Ellen knowing she would likely punch him. He was mentally preparing for that. As he walked towards her she took her hands away from her face and asked for a hug.

"At least we know he won't be bothering you after that, huh?". JR sat by her side, on the bed, and held her as tight as he could.

"Upset or not Sue Ellen you always give a good hug darlin'." JR felt her giggle and raise her head. She looked so tired. She had been through so much just in the one day.

"Come on sugar, lets get you to bed huh?"

"Only if you come with me". Sue Ellen didn't want to get all loved up, no, she just wanted warm arms around her.

"Alright". JR said giving her a kiss on the cheek as they stood up to turn down the sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

JR and Sue Ellen got into bed and said their goodnights to one another. Sue Ellen turned on her side to face the balcony of the bedroom and JR lay on his stomach. An hour went had gone by and JR was still awake, he wondered if Sue Ellen was too.

"Sue Ellen?" JR whispered hoping to get some sort of reply.

Sue Ellen instantly turned around; she had been awake for only the past ten minutes. She had fallen asleep as soon as her weary head hit the softness of the pillows but had woken due to worry. When she was turning JR also felt her move closer to him. That made him feel wanted. He needed that.

"Yes JR? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong darlin', oh no. I just wanted to see if you were still awake that was all. I haven't slept and I was getting lonely" JR admitted.

"I've been awake for the last ten minutes, are you sure your okay JR?" Sue Ellen asked noticing he seemed nervous and unsure.

"Yeah darlin' am just fine. I think we need to talk Sue Ellen."

"JR do we have to talk about all that happened today now? Really JR?" Sue Ellen didn't want to talk about Clint or her leaving Southfork tonight.

"Not if you don't want to, we'll leave it till morning".

After wrapping themselves back up in the sheets Sue Ellen was lying on her back and she could feel her tummy rumbling.

"JR are you hungry?" Sue Ellen asked hoping he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Yeah I guess I am Shepard, fancy cooking me up something?" JR replied hoping he make her smile with his comment.

Sue Ellen leaned over a little and punched JR on the chest as soon as the words left his mouth. Cheeky bastard Sue Ellen thought. But he's my bastard, always has been.

"It's Ewing, Mrs Ewing to you sir and no I don't fancy making you anything *giggles*". Sue Ellen replied finding humour in all the little things he said like she used to.

"Oh you won't will you..." JR then made a sudden moved onto his knees next to where Sue Ellen lay; he was grinning. That was taken as a bad sign to Sue Ellen. He grabbed at her sides and stared tickling every inch of her chest and tummy. JR remembered how Sue Ellen was ticklish everywhere and anywhere.

"All right, stop now" Sue Ellen just managed to get out in amongst her laughter. She could never hold in her laugh when she was being tickled, especially by JR.

JR stopped and the pair had a moment of silence. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a realisation silence. JR was still leaning over Sue Ellen and she reached up with her right hand and touched the side of his face. He was warm and soft. She felt him shake beneath the skin and watched as he leant more towards her face. He made sure he never moved to quick but looking into her eyes would make him dare himself to go faster. How he loved this woman, so much it almost broke him when she left Southfork. All that drinking and ignoring people. He leant in a little more; he'd kissed her once tonight but this kiss was going to be different. Oh shit, shit. Sue Ellen thought and then panicked and slid away from under him grabbing her dressing gown from the bottom of the bed.

"Sue Ellen am sorry, I... err I..." JR was trying so hard to put his actions into words but nothing was coming out. He reached for her hand as she turned to walk away from the bed.

"I'm going to the kitchen, come through in five okay?"

"Okay..." JR lay back down and placed his hands over his eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, he might have ruined it. You've fucked your chances now JR.

Five minutes had past and Sue Ellen was waiting on the kettle boiling, she wasn't all that hungry anymore but tea sounded just nice to calm her nerves. Soon after the kettle had boiled JR walked in the kitchen like a young boy that had broken his mother's vase. He looked so guilty and sorry for upsetting her but what he didn't know was that he had just shaken her.

"Listen Sue Ellen, I'm sorry about that. I know it was a rather foolish thing for me to do and if I upset you I'm sorry but I thought after we kissed on the couch you'd want it. I'll go get my things and go home, you can call me in the morning when you want me over to talk, because John Ross deserves it he... he deserves parents that..."

"JR shut up" Sue Ellen said in a sarcastic tone turning round to face JR from the counter top. "You didn't upset me you, you... I just panicked that's all. You see if I kiss you again I'm going back to you _again_ and I have the baby to think about". Her eyes were beginning to fill up and turn red. She could also feel herself getting hotter. "and John Ross who by the way still won't see me, hates me and probably won't talk to me if I went back to Southfork because of you and your lies and your games and your cheating and you breaking everything that means most to you..." Suddenly Sue Ellen felt herself being caught by JR, she was light headed and unsure of where she was.

JR knelt down on the floor, Sue Ellen in arms and pulled her towards his chest. He could feel her shaking. He knew she'd had a terrible day and hadn't slept. He guessed it was the no sleep, no eat faint. JR held Sue Ellen a little longer, tightly, as she sobbed into his bare chest. She could smell his cologne and she lifted her head.

"Take me to bed JR, please" Sue Ellen whispered as she started moving her legs to get up.

"All right honey, don't worry we're gonna be fine" JR said trying to reassure her after her little eruption of emotions. There are two things you can't control in life boy, women with money and women who's pregnant. JR remembered Jock telling him that many times almost as much as he'd heard his daddy say 'Booze, Broads and Booty' whilst growing up.

Once Sue Ellen and JR made it to their feet JR picked Sue Ellen up and carried her through to her bed like a baby. She had buried her head into his neck and felt her eyes drawing to a close. Once inside the bedroom JR placed Sue Ellen down and unloosened her dressing gown and began to take it off her shoulders and body. He remembered how Sue Ellen hated sleeping in them so if ever she got cold during the night she would take off her night gown and put on a pair of JR's pyjamas instead of putting on the 'always matching' dressing gown. Apparently they weren't as comfy as his pyjamas. JR placed the sheets over Sue Ellen and looked around the room. He spotted an arm chair in the corner. He went and got it and placed it next to where Sue Ellen lay in an already deep and well deserved sleep.

JR realised it was going to be a long night so he sat in the arm chair and picked up Sue Ellen's left hand and held it in his. He rubbed his thumb along her smooth skin. She looked so at peace so he decided to close his eyes and see if he could get rested too.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Writers Note: I would like to thank you all for being so patient with this. I know it's been a long time since I've posted for this story but I've been really too busy with school work. Enjoy _****_J_**

As the night went on JR got into bed with Sue Ellen. His back was starting to ache from the chair. As he got in with her he looked at the clock on the bedside table it read '4.30'. JR knew Sue Ellen would perhaps sleep until about 11 because that was her usual unless she had somewhere to go in the morning. He got into bed but didn't know wither to cuddle into her or not.

Sue Ellen felt JR get into bed and turned round to face him. JR wrapped his arms around her as she hugged tight to his chest.

"This… I can't believe I almost threw this away" JR murmured into Sue Ellen's hair then kissed the top of her head as the two of them drifted back asleep.

"What's that?" Sue Ellen whispered as she woke up. She untangled herself from JR and looked at the clock seeing it read '9.30' Sue Ellen put her head back onto the pillow and pulled the sheet around her.

"It's the phone wait and I'll get it" JR grumbled getting out of bed and walking through to the living room.

"Hello, JR Ewing…"

"JR it's mamma, I'm so glad I finally know where you are! Do you know how worried I've been!"

"Mamma I'm fine, Sue Ellen's fine and as you now know we are at the hotel" JR replied to Miss Ellie who let out a sigh of relief to know Sue Ellen was with him.

"Alright JR, well you get back as soon as you can alright". JR said he would do as he was told and he would be home later then hung up the phone.

JR walked back through to the bedroom and looked at Sue Ellen. She was beautiful, even without all her usual 8, occasionally 9 hours sleep. He got in beside her and pulled her close to him.

"Oh JR, I'm sleeping go away" Sue Ellen groaned pretending to push him away. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was mamma looking for us, she was wondering when we were going home?"

"I see…" Sue Ellen turned over into JR "We can't tell anyone of what happened here..."

"But Sue Ellen." JR tried to cut in and stop her.

"Let me finish Ewing, we can't tell anyone about the baby either… we will but not yet"

"I understand, I guess you have your reasons" JR quietened down and placed his hand on Sue Ellen's stomach. He felt her take in a sharp breath at his touch.

"That's our baby JR, we did that." Sue Ellen smiled looking down at his hand then up into his eyes.

"I know sweetheart, I know! And I'll tell you this things are gonna change from now on. No more me coming in late at night, no more me missing out on bonding with our son, no more women and no more you getting upset, you hear!"

"I hear JR, and it won't be one child you'll be missing out on if you stay the way you are" Sue Ellen said faintly. She liked being this intimate with JR it made her feel safe. And she could tell he enjoyed her company by the way he spoke and looked at her.

"And I don't want to miss a single thing with you, not one moment. I wanna be there when you fall asleep, when you get up, when you're happy or when you're sad because Sue Ellen I love you, I always have done from the very first…" JR continued before Sue Ellen stopped him by placing her index finger over his mouth.

"I get it JR but always remind me, always tell me. Do you promise me that?"

JR kissed the tip of Sue Ellen's finger before she pulled it away. "I promise Sue Ellen" JR leaned in towards Sue Ellen as she placed both her hands at the sides of his face and the pair shared a kiss that made up for all lost time. JR took away his hand from Sue Ellen's stomach and gave her thigh a light slap "Breakfast time Shepard, what you having?" JR asked as he got out from underneath the sheets and jumped out of bed with a grin on his face.

"It's Ewing!" Sue Ellen shouted grabbing the pillow nearest her and launching it at him, narrowly missing him. "Oh and get me pancakes and cream!" Sue Ellen shouted to JR who was about to call room service. She sat up in bed and reached for her dressing gown she noticed she was in JR's pjs too. 'That man knows me too well' she thought. Thinking about how if ever she was uncomfortable or just cold if she done enough complaining and moaning to JR he'd give her a pair of pjs to put on.

"Alright, okay woman! Pancakes it is!" JR shouted back through.


	8. Chapter 8

JR walked back through to the bed room after hanging up the phone.

"I called room service my love, it won't be long" JR crawled onto the bottom of the bed and began leaning up towards Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen started smiling as he sat in between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. "So what's the plans for today Sue Ellen?"

"If we could stay here, all day in bed, I wouldn't mind" Sue Ellen bit at her bottom lip and rubbed at JR's cheek.

"Darlin' if that's what you what to do, that is what we shall do" He smiled and placed his right hand over hers, on his cheek, and closed his eyes. He opened them when he could feel Sue Ellen come closer to him.

"Sue Ellen" he moaned in her mouth as she push him back against the bed and lay on top of him. The two of them were soon disturbed by the door bell.

JR sighed "I'll go get it" JR got out from underneath Sue Ellen and strolled through the living room towards the door. He took the tray of the young man, tipped him and shut the door.

"Sue Ellen, where are you eating this?" JR called though to the bedroom. He didn't know if she wanted to eat at the table or have her breakfast in bed.

"Bring it through here JR please" She replied propping up her pilliows and sat back against the head board. JR walked through to his side of the bed and placed the tray in the middle of the bed. He climbed into bed and threw some sheets over the top of himself and then handed Sue Ellen her plate.

"Thank you JR" The two of them eat in silence and for once Sue Ellen was finished before JR was.

"Well that's funny" JR grinned.

"What's funny?" Sue Ellen said before sipping at her orange juice.

"That you're finished at least a good ten minutes before me" JR laughed he knew Sue Ellen was going to give him the 'but I have reason to, because I'm pregnant' and he laughed even more when she said exactly that.

"Oh JR it's not that funny, I was just hungry" Sue Ellen said quite sternly however she soon found herself laughing with JR. She placed her plate down on the floor beside her and JR put his on the bedside table. Sue Ellen closed the gap between them and hugged tight to JR's chest. He put his arm around her and held her close. 'This is what it's all about JR and you could have lost this, you idiot' he thought to himself. 'She is beautiful and funny and charming and I love her'

A couple of hours pasted and the two of them were still in bed, asleep. Sue Ellen woke up however, when JR turned further into her. She watched his face for a little while. He looked so peaceful and looked as if he could do no wrong but he had, many times over. All the times he'd hurt her and yet here she was in bed with him and pregnant with his baby and all thoughts of the abortion had left her mind. If he truly changed she would be the happiest person in world 'but what if he does it again? What if he cheats on me again? What's going to happen then? Will I leave him or would he leave me?' Many negative thoughts were passing through her head. 'And what about Clint? Would he do what Cliff done and claim the baby was his once it hit the news? Would he want a DNA test or would he accept it was JR's and leave?' Sue Ellen shifted in the bed and realised she had moved in a way JR's head was just at her chest. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pressed him against her.

"JR?" She whispered.

JR streched and yawned "What's wrong darlin'?" He pushed agaisnst her and she rolled on her back and he leaned over the top of her.

"I want to go home, please" she said firmly yet very softly.

"Then I'm gonna take you home" JR smiled "And you are gonna talk to John Ross as soon as we get home, okay?"

"Yeah I know, I need to talk to him" Sue Ellen sighed "But we aren't telling anyone about the baby JR, not yet but I promise we will soon"

"Alright darlin', we won't tell anyone yet" JR smiled and got out of bed to go changed out of what he'd slept in. Sue Ellen shortly followed him out of the bed and walked towards the wardrobe.

"JR what can I wear?" Sue Ellen shouted through to the bathroom

"I don't know wear what you like" JR called through. Sue Ellen pulled out a casual dress and an over sized cardgian. She changed and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. JR came back out the bathroom, washed and changed.

"Will I just leave these clothes here in the wardrobe JR since I'll need new ones from home anyway" Sue Ellen pointed towards the wardrobe which had her clothes and his inside.

"Yeah we'll go shopping soon for new things and then once we tell everyone about baby Ewing we can go baby shopping" JR grinned and walked over to Sue Ellen and hugged her round the waist.

"Baby Ewing!" Sue Ellen laughed but then turned serious "You want to go shopping? Shopping for me but also baby shopping?" Sue Ellen laughed JR never usually wanted to go shopping at all. He hated it. He never even went shopping for himself.

"Yeah I'll go shopping, why not?" JR kissed Sue Ellen and she giggled as he squezzed her tight to him. 


	9. Chapter 9

The journey back to Southfork was quiet. Sue Ellen didn't talk much she was too busy thinking about what she was gong to say to John Ross. She wanted to apolgise for leaving so abruptly and for leaving him without a word. She knew that he'd be angry with her. 'What about the baby? how will he react to that?'

"JR," Sue Ellen finally perked up "What if John Ross doesn't want to have a brother or sister? What are we gonna do then?"

JR saw a small layby so he pulled in and stopped the car "Sue Ellen Ewing, do you think I wanted my brothers? Honestly, what do you think?" He grabbed hold of her soft hands, they were cold. He knew Sue Ellen was worried about telling John Ross.

"No, from what I can see you would have liked to be on your own"

"Wrong..." JR laughed "At first I was like 'ugh they're gonna cry all the time and be smelly and blah blah blah' but then once they got older and they could play with me I enjoy being big brother Junior and I'm sure John Ross will feel the same and my brother Bobby now is my healthy piece of competition. He keeps me going, always has done. He's a good guy but the story is I make him look good with all the wrongs I have done and continue to do"

"But what if he gets mad? What if he thinks we won't love him anymore once the baby's here? 'Cause that's what I thought when Kristin was born"

"Sue Ellen we'll deal with all these issues when we see John Ross' reaction to the whole thing okay, we'll deal with it then"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it sort of thing"

"Exactly!" JR smiled and then started up the car again. Both of them never spoke at all until they'd reached the long driveway.

"Sue Ellen, it'll be fine. I promise you" JR tried to get a smile out of her but she just wanted this whole thing over with. They both got out of the car and walked, hand in hand, inside the house.

"John Ross!" JR shouted "Are you here buddy?" Miss Ellie then appeared from through the kitchen.

"Ah Sue Ellen, you're home" Ellie hugged Sue Ellen as tight as she could. Even though not blood related to the young woman Ellie would always see Sue Ellen as her own. She had been missing Sue Ellen's company these last few weeks. "I knew you and JR would sort things out" Miss Ellie smiled as she released Sue Ellen from her grasp.

"Yes Miss Ellie everythings all sorted out, blank sheet, clean slate sort of thing" Sue Ellen grinned "And we have a little news for everyo..." JR cut in before Sue Ellen had time to mention her state of health.

"Mama where's John Ross?" JR looked around the hall and in the living room and didn't see any sign of him.

"He's in his room JR" Ellie knew that JR wanted to talk to his son about something important. She could always tell by the tone of his voice. JR took firm hold of Sue Ellen's hand and started walking up stairs. They reached John Ross' door and Sue Ellen let go of JR's hand.

"JR I want to go in alone, please. I think it would be easiest maybe" JR nodded and opened he door for her to walk in "John Ross..."

"Mama," John Ross got up from his bed and ran over to his mother and hugged her tight "Mama, I've missed you so much where have you been?"

"Oh my baby, I've missed you too! Mama needed some time to herself but I'm okay now and I have some important news for you" Sue Ellen walked over to the bed and sat down. John Ross jumped up beside her.

"Well mama, what is it?" John Ross asked, he feared the worst. He was a little worrier and very protective of his mother.

"John Ross how would you feel about me and daddy having a baby? A little brother or sister" Sue Ellen was very nervous and wanted things to turn out he way she'd hoped.

"Really? I'm going to be a big brother?" John Ross threw his arms around Sue Ellen's neck.

"Does this mean you're okay with it John Ross?" Sue Ellen had to ask just to make sure.

"Is dad okay with it?"

"Why would you ask that? But yes he's happy about it"

"I just wanted to know but yes I'm happy mama! Very happy!" John Ross always wanted a brother or sister. It would be someone else to play with apart from Christopher.


End file.
